A Twisted Immortal's Tale
by IndescribableBLT
Summary: Noctis has been inflicted by an illness that forces him to give into his temptations. Unfortunately, he does not recover quickly and the illness spreads to Cor. Lemon. Guy-on-guy action, FFXV spoilers, RATED MATURE content. A what-if scenario incorporating Cor into the plot.
1. Temptation

Warning: This contains Mature content and spoilers for the FFXV storyline. Please do not read if you do not like guy on guy action. I do not own any of the Final Fantasy characters. They belong solely to Square Enix.

* * *

Cape Caem: House

"Noct's not looking so good!"

Prompto shouted as Gladio carried the ill prince upstairs into one of the bedrooms at the house at Cape Caem. The prince's comrades laid him down on a bed on his back. Noctis was wearing his usual prince fatigues without the jacket. As Noctis felt himself be put down on the bed, he kicked his shoes off.

Ignis spoke,

"We need to head into the nearest town to find a cure for Noctis."

"Tch! You just had to be reckless, didn't you? Right before we got on the boat to Altissia." Gladio commented to the prince.

Noctis was breathing deeply and heavily. He did not have the energy to make a smart comeback to the muscleman. Instead he just closed his eyes and smirked. Prompto sighed and spoke,

"Dude, he can't even talk back! If only we didn't fight that weird daemon…"

The bros looked back toward the door to the room as they heard someone running upstairs. The person was none other than Gladio's younger sister: Iris. She gasped.

"Is he okay! What happened to Noctis!?" Iris spoke with concern. Ignis responded.

"After Noct and Gladio generously cleared the power plant of daemons at Lestallum, we were on our way back here and we encountered a strange daemon at night…one that has inflicted Noct with this illness."

"It was like this weird vampire-winged-lady creature! I couldn't even shoot it since she was flying too fast!" Prompto complained. Ignis described the daemon.

"That daemon is called a succubus. It is said they drain the souls of men through seduction, but this one seemed content with whispering into Noct's ear and then escaping from us."

Iris balled her fists up and blabbered.

"H-How dare she do that to Noct! Gladdy, there's a cure right?" The big brother responded.

"Not sure Iris, but his life isn't in danger. He's just not capable of defending himself or anyone else right now in that state." Ignis spoke next.

"And that is why we will be looking for a cure from nearby towns to possibly alleviate Noct from his current symptoms. We will be using the Regalia so we won't be gone too long."

Gladio spoke.

"Iris, watch Noct for us while we're away."

Iris objected.

"No! Let me go with you guys! I know some of the townsfolk around the area and they'll gladly help me out. Cid and Cor are here in Caem. They can both watch Noct!"

Prompto bubbled out.

"Yeah right. Old geezer Cid would never leave his chair…wait, Cor is here? Why is he-" Gladio interrupted.

"Iris, that's not the point. It's dangerous at night and I want you to remain here to watch Noct-"

"I object Gladio. It may be better to take Iris with us due to her connection to the townsfolk. It is always better to have access to more resources. And if the Marshal really is here, Noct will be in good hands. Iris will also be in good hands with us." Ignis suggested to Gladio.

"See? Listen to the guy with the glasses!" Iris said, completely agreeing with Ignis. Gladio grunted.

"Fine, you can go with us, but you have to listen to me. Tell Cor to come here to watch Noct."

"Okay Gladdy! I'll be right back!" Iris sprinted out the room.

* * *

-A quick moment later-

Iris literally dragged Cor Leonis into the room. She let go of his hand after he saw the other men standing around. Cor was dressed in his usual(only) Crownsguard Fatigues uniform. The old warrior saw the weak prince on the bed and gazed at his comrades.

"What is the meaning of this?" Cor spoke, awaiting a response.

Gladio: "He was being too damn reckless. Couldn't shield him in time since he warped right in."

Prompto: "The daemon was too fast and got him!"

Ignis: "We failed to protect him."

"Hmph, unacceptable answers and excuses." Cor stated to the three men.

Cor walked over to Noct's bedside and placed a hand over the prince's forehead.

 _Hmm…it's warm, but not severe. It's not a fever, yet he's weak. This is…_

"His Highness has been charmed by a daemon." Cor muttered.

"Uhh what? Charmed? Is that supposed to be some kind of status abnormality?" Prompto asked.

Cor answered.

"No. It only means he will easily succumb to his temptations. Sleeping and laying around seem to be his greatest desires. Unfitting of a king."

Noctis slowly opened one of his eyes and looked at Cor. He glared at the older man with that one eye. However, Cor glared back at Noctis. Noctis sighed and gave up, closing his eyes.

Prompto spoke.

"That's it? You had us worried for nothing Noct! Now we know you're not going to die at least."

Cor interrupted.

"It may still be a good idea to gather some remedies to feed to him; this will speed up his recovery process."

"In that case, let us be on our way to the nearest town." Ignis stated.

"Aw, I really wanted to rest and take a bath here..." Prompto complained.

"Too bad Prompto, we're leaving! Iris, let's go!" Gladio demanded.

"Mr. Leonis, please take care of Noctis. Don't be too harsh on him!" Iris commented before leaving with the bros.

The group of four left the house. Cor pulled out a wooden chair with a red seat and placed it on the right side of Noctis's bedside, facing toward the prince's direction. He could hear the engines of the Regalia starting up, and then eventually fading away in the distance. Cor sighed and spoke.

"Your comrades would put their lives on the line for you. Respect their actions and take better care of yourself."

Noctis responded by turning his head and body toward the direction of Cor. The prince then stuck his tongue out at the older warrior, taunting him. An angry mark appeared at the corner of Cor's forehead.

"Hmph! I will only let that slide since you're ill. Be grateful for the friends you have. Your journey would be different without them."

Noctis turned back to his previous position, laying on his back and facing the ceiling of the room. The prince grumbled to himself. Cor stared at Noct's face as he watched the prince grumble in frustration with his eyes closed.

 _His judgement is clouded by uncertainty, yet he resolves to see The Oracle to safety. He is not escaping his responsibilities, but is he ready fulfill his duties as a King?_

Cor stood up and walked out of the room. The warrior went downstairs to the kitchen of the house. He found two glass cups in a cabinet and poured water in them using a water container inside the refrigerator. Cor walked back upstairs and sat in the same wooden chair as he did before. He placed one glass of water on a dresser near the bed, and held the other glass out to Noctis.

"Drink up. I know you can sense where it is even if you are too stubborn to open your eyes."

Noctis sighed. He raised his left hand to grab the cup of water from Cor. The prince drunk the entire glass of water in one gulp, then placed the empty glass on the same dresser where the other glass of water was.

Cor picked up the other glass of water and drunk half of it, then he placed it back on the dresser.

"Cor, leave me alone." Noctis spoke with a feint but fierce tone. However, Cor objected.

"No. You're charmed. It would be unwise to leave you alone due to your abilities."

Noctis complained,

"I just wanna sleep without being watched…"

"You can sleep regardless." Cor responded.

"…Dammit…" Noctis grumbled. He turned his body away from Cor, so that his back was facing the warrior instead. Noctis folded his arms together in frustration.

 _He acts more like a brat than a King_

Cor thought to himself as he glared at Noctis. The Marshal sat in his seat watching Noctis intently.

* * *

…30 minutes passed by…1 hour passed by…

Noctis rolled over so that his body was now facing Cor. He opened his eyes, and saw that Cor was still staring at him with that grim face of his. The prince spoke.

"I'm thirsty again."

"Do I look like a servant to you? Get a glass yourself if you have the power to speak and open your eyes." Cor bluntly responded.

Noctis rolled his eyes, and he saw the half-empty glass of water near Cor. He pointed to it and spoke.

"That works too."

"I have already drunken from that."

"Fine by me, you're not the one who's sick." Noctis stated to Cor.

"Hmph." Cor grumbled and reached for the half-empty glass of water on the dresser, and then he held it out to Noctis.

Noctis swiped the glass from Cor and drunk all the water in one gulp. Then, the prince was going to place the empty glass on the dresser…but for some reason, he held it out toward Cor. Cor wore an incredulous look on his face and spoke,

"Did you not hear what I had said before. Do I look like a servant?"

Noctis smirked before he spoke,

"Suit yourself."

And the prince let go of the glass cup. It would have fallen on the floor and shattered had it not been for Cor's quick reflexes in catching it. The older man placed the glass cup safely on the dresser, and then he grabbed the prince's upper collar on his shirt, picking him up. Cor shouted directly at Noctis's face.

"Stop fooling around. Lady Lunafreya, your comrades, and I, are not here for your entertainment! I refuse to assist you if you lack the respect and honor for your comrades, even if you are the son of King Re-

At that point, Noctis exhaled a deep breath right into Cor's face, which the older man breathed in due to his outburst.

Cor's eyes became wide as he inhaled the breath Noctis exhaled. He dropped Noctis back on the bed, and then the warrior dropped down and crouched beside the bed.

"Dear God! You are still charmed and the effects are…ugh!" Cor punched his left hand into the ground and held his right hand to his chest to catch himself.

Cor already felt it. The guilt that has always been with him since Insomnia had fallen. He may have been called "The Immortal", but now that title serves as a mocking reminder that he had lived beyond the liege he swore to protect. Insomnia has fallen, Clarus is dead, King Regis is dead, why did he deserve to live? He was tempted to end his own life so he could sleep with the rest of Insomnia.

But, Noctis is alive. As long as Noctis is alive, there is always a chance for Insomnia to return to its former glory...

"Hey Cor, you don't look good…but I don't feel too good either…" Noctis blurted out, breathing heavily on the bed.

The prince was taken by surprise by Cor's outburst. At this point, Noctis knew something was wrong with himself. He had _enjoyed_ being a brat to Cor. This was Cor the Immortal, a mentor to him and his bros, and a good friend of his late father. It was _tempting_ to see what the man looked like angry and annoyed, without his reserved personality. Noctis shook his head in disgust.

 _N-No…what the hell is wrong with me_

Noctis spoke.

"Cor, leave me alone. I think I'm sick. Really really sick…"

Cor stared at Noctis with a serious expression.

"Noctis. I have a request." Cor materialized one of his two katanas he regularly used in battle.

"What the hell Cor…" Noctis's eyes became wide. Cor stared directly in Noctis's eyes and spoke.

"End me. I have done my duty in guiding you. The rest is up to you and your comrades."

Cor placed the katana on the bed near Noctis and kneeled to him.

* * *

 _What. The. Hell._ The prince thought to himself

"No. No way in hell I'm doing that Cor!"

"Then I shall do it myself." Cor then materialized his second katana and held it in his right arm. The older man slowly unsheathed the katana.

Noctis had to think quick.

 _He's charmed. He's giving into his temptation! What the hell am I supposed to do?!_

Noctis raised his right fist to punch Cor in the face, but the older man had the agility and reflex to grab the punch with his left hand and hold Noctis down.

Cor hovered his unsheathed katana over Noctis's left arm and leaned his face toward the prince. Noctis could feel the older man's breath on his face. Cor spoke.

"Don't stop me. As a future king, you need to put your people's happiness before your own. This is what I desire."

 _Desire? When is taking your own life desirable! Desires…What would Cor desire other than death?...There's "that" but...Damn it all to hell!_

Noctis leaned his body forward and easily placed his lips on Cor's lips, kissing the older man.

 _How do you like that!_

Cor's body froze, which made Noctis worry about his left arm suddenly being sliced off by a katana, so the prince continued to kiss the older man, tasting every bit of his mouth and lips. Still frozen by shock, Cor just took in the kisses from Noctis. The prince even tried to stick his tongue into the older man's mouth. Cor finally gasped allowing Noctis entry into his mouth and the older man groaned, letting out a small moan.

When that happened, Cor's two katanas vanished and the warrior returned Noctis's kisses back.

This time, Noctis was caught off guard. He moaned as Cor inserted his skillful, lusty tongue into his mouth and slipped his arm around his waist.

 _I should stop…but seeing what Cor does next is too damn tempting_

Cor kicked off his black boots and leaned his body forward against Noctis, so both of them were on the bed and still kissing each other's lips. The older man placed his right hand behind the prince's head to pull him into a deep kiss, and Cor's left hand found its way to Noct's chest, caressing it roughly. Noctis had to turn his head to the side to breath for air. The prince's body and face became very warm the moment Cor started to explore his body with his hands. Noctis turned his head to the side to break free from the kiss and to breath heavily.

When Cor saw the younger male turn his head to breath, the older man went for the prince's neck; kissing and licking it gently while slipping his left arm under the prince's shirt to caress his body and the nipples on his chest. Noctis gasped.

"C-Cor!"

"Mmm…" Cor pulled away from Noct's neck and gazed at the prince's eyes. Blue eyes of lust were reflected upon another.

However, Noctis then saw the warrior's lusty eyes transform into a look of shock and horror.

The older male's breath was deep and heavy against the prince's face. He was on top of His Highness and exploring Noctis's body on a bed. Cor slowly retreated his body away from Noct, his head rising away from Noct. His knees were on the sides of Noct's body, but his body was in an upright position. The older male removed his hands away from the prince and held them in front of him. He stared at his hands, disturbed by his own actions.

"Noctis…I have dishonored you. I will take my leave immediately."

Before Cor could even lift himself off the bed, Noctis swiftly grabbed the older man's left hand with his right hand. The prince spoke.

"You think I'm going to let you take your own life behind my back?"

"What we have done needs to be forgotten. Tell the others I had business to attend-"

Noctis interrupted Cor by pulling down on the older male's hand, forcing his body down onto his own, and into a kiss.

Cor shut his mouth, but His Highness was not giving up: Noctis demanded entry into his lips. The prince wrapped his arms around the older male's body, hugging the older male and squeezing their bodies together intimately.

Cor groaned as the eager young male pressed their bodies together. The Marshal had forgotten what it was like to share an intimate connection with another individual.

 _But His Highness? This is…_

The thought was interrupted when Noctis finally managed to open the lips of the older male, allowing the prince to explore the older man's mouth. Before Noctis could even venture further, Cor hungrily dominated the kiss, pressing himself down on the prince and inserting his tongue into the younger male's mouth to pleasure the both of them. Noctis became tense at the sudden change of the older male's attitude and became light-headed as the older male encroached him into a deep kiss.

The prince gasped when Cor grinded the lower region of his body against his own. Cor silently pulled his face slightly away from Noctis. They both gazed at each with lust. The older male spoke.

"I still have some form of my will. If this is too much for His Highness, we can stop."

Noctis gulped. His whole body had been warmed up by Cor in more ways than one…Noctis spoke.

"As long as it stops you from leaving us, I'll do anything. I need you all: Luna, Prompto, Ignis, Gladio, everyone else, and you."

Cor responded,

"You would go this far for me?" Noctis thought to himself for a second before answering.

"Blame my sickness for making me go this far. It's not like I'm not enjoying it, thanks to Cor the Immortal". The prince smirked at the older male.

Cor felt his face heat up as he saw Noctis attempt to smile sexually at him. The older male spoke in a deep voice.

"His Highness can thank me through his actions."

"Actions?—Umph?!"

The prince was interrupted as Cor closed the distance between their mouths with a kiss. Both men closed their eyes as they made out with each other. Cor removed his black collared jacket and tossed it aside. Noctis slid his arms around the Marshal's back to feel his strong, toned backside.

The Marshal growled as he felt curious hands slid under his shirts to caress his back. The prince paused his exploration of the older male's body to look at his face and speak.

"Can't believe I'm doing this with you…"

Cor stared at the prince with concern and responded.

"Having second thoughts?"

"Not at all. Just never done this sort of thing with another person. What about you? Any stories from Cor the Immortal?"

"I…it has been over a decade since I have been intimate with someone."

Noctis chuckled.

"Hahaha. Over a decade? Want to tell me more about it?"

"His Highness should not pry into the private affairs of his comrades." The Marshal's face turned red and he looked away. Noctis sighed in disappointment.

"Fine…"

The prince then proceeded to move his hands to the older male's front chest. Noctis felt on Cor's muscular chest and erect nipples.

"This is…nice..." Noctis gulped to himself. Cor smirked.

"Is His Highness getting comfortable with my body?" The Marshal asked the prince. Cor removed his black shirt in the process, to reveal his rugged upper body to Noctis.

"Definitely more than comfortable…" Noctis responded as he took a moment to gaze at the warrior's hardened muscular body.

"Remove your garments." Cor commanded to the prince.

"Hey! I don't need to be told what to do." Noctis quickly removed his black shirt off. Showing his slender but somewhat toned body to the Marshal. Cor placed a finger on his mouth as he analyzed the prince's body.

"You need to train your body more." The older male stated due to the lack of muscle on the younger male. The prince complained.

"I-I got muscle! You just can't see it…"

"His Highness is still handsome even if his body is not fully tempered. That is my feedback to you." Cor smiled at Noctis.

The younger male immediately blushed red at the older male's comment and responded.

"Thanks…Y-You're not so bad-looking yourself Cor."

"Oh?" Cor said as he wrapped his left arm around the prince's back to pull him in close so that their foreheads were touching each other. Noctis could feel the older male's breath on his face.

"What am I to His Highness if not bad-looking?" Cor spoke deeply.

"The opposite of bad-looking?" Noctis choked on his words as the older male was very close to him and was caressing his bare back with those rough hands of his.

"Be specific." The Marshal stated.

"You're handsome? Cor the really handsome." Noctis replied, his face turning even more red.

"You are using the word I used to describe you." Cor then lowered his face to the prince's neck and began to kiss and lick his neck. The prince moaned at the contact. The older male pulled away to speak.

"Be honest with yourself. I can tell you are holding back. What am I to His Highness?"

This time: Cor slipped his right hand inside of Noctis's black trousers and slowly rubbed and squeezed the prince's arousal concealed within his undergarments.

"A-Ah!? D-Dammit Cor! You're hot and I want more of you." Noctis proved his statement by closing the distance between the older male and himself with a kiss. Then, he placed his right hand over Cor's crotch to caress the outline of the older male's erection.

Cor's body tensed up as the younger male played with his arousal while kissing him. The warrior hungrily tasted the prince by inserting his tongue into the younger male's mouth and dominating the kiss.

Noctis could barely breath as Cor had pulled the prince even closer so that their bare chests were rubbing against one another. Cor was completely dominating the kiss and caressing the prince's erection at the same time.

The older male wanted more. His own arousal was concealed tight within his trousers and Noctis was only enlarging it by touching his crotch.

* * *

Cor got off the bed and removed his black trousers and his white briefs, revealing his full nudity to the Prince. He nodded at the Prince and urged the younger male to do the same. Noctis kicked off his own black chopped trousers and his dark boxers off the bed. The prince laid back up on the bed and stared at the older male: Cor was completely different without any form of clothing on. The reserved cool-headed Immortal was now an exposed mature sex driver. Noctis felt his entire body heat up and butterflies swarming within his insides as the older male got back on the bed.

Sure, he's seen Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto naked during various baths while camping. However, he was used to them and they didn't affect him compared to what a naked Cor was doing to his body.

Noctis gasped as Cor suddenly pinned the Prince down on the bed and lustfully made out with him. The prince wrapped his arms around the older male's back and gave in to his temptations: enjoying how Cor was grinding his lower regions against his, how the older male played and teased his nipple, and how he tasted his neck gently.

It has been more than a decade since Cor lasted shared an intimate connection. The warrior _wanted_ this intimacy, even if it should be the next king of Lucis. The succubus's toxic charm had affected Noctis, and the Prince inadvertently passed it to Cor, bringing up deep desires that the Marshal had locked away years ago.

The Marshal lowered his head to the younger male's chest and played with his nipple using his tongue. He planted kissed around Noctis's chest, making his way down the younger male's abdomen, and proceeding further down…

"You're really going to-" Noctis spoke breathlessly as he saw the older male reaching his lower regions. Cor looked up at the Prince and spoke.

"I lust for this."

The warrior gently grabbed the prince's aroused manhood and caressed it, pumping it slowly up and down. Noctis moaned as the older male lowered his head to suck his erection. He couldn't believe what was happening: Cor the Immortal was pleasing him.

The prince breathed deeply and squirmed as Cor used his tongue to play with his arousal and deepthroat him.

"C-Cor-!" Noctis moaned loudly as Cor continued to pump him and suck him off. He felt himself reaching a state of euphoria. He was too close and did not want it to end; the prince quickly reached for the Marshal's head with his hands to pull him away from his privates. Noctis panted and gazed at the older male with lust.

Cor returned his gaze. Blue eyes of lust stared at one another. Suddenly, the prince blinked behind the Marshal and pushed him forward gently onto the bed. Cor landed on his stomach and the older male quickly flipped himself around, only to see that Noctis was reaching for his arousal. The prince grabbed Cor's large erection and began pumping it slowly.

"Mmm…" Cor growled at Noctis.

Noctis gulped as he took into account that he was pumping another man's manhood, and it was Cor out of all people. The prince was only familiar with pleasing his own needs when no one was around…this was entirely a different scenario to please another individual.

Noctis glanced up at Cor.

"Do as you desire." The older man commanded.

The prince nodded and lowered his head to suck the warrior off. Honestly, Noctis wasn't sure if he wanted Cor's arousal completely in his mouth, but he remembered that it felt good when Cor sucked him off. He might as well do the same for the Immortal. Noctis licked the older male's erection from down to up, sucked the tip of his arousal off, and slowly deepthroated Cor's manhood entirely while licking around it.

"Ah-argh…ugh…!" Cor closed his eyes and moaned as Noctis played and sucked his manhood.

It has been too long since another had done this for him. The older male breathed deep breaths as he felt the Prince lick his balls to the tip of his head of his arousal. Noctis was in disbelief as he saw Cor the Immortal moaning and panting before him. This strict, grim older male now wore a look of lust and pleasure. Completely different from the usual Cor Noctis had come to known.

Noctis continued to lick the older male's testes and the tip of his erection as it seemed to have the most impact on Cor. He then pumped the older male's erection rapidly while sucking him off deeply.

"H-His Highness-! Argh-" Cor grunted and moaned out. Noctis enjoyed how this was affecting the older male. Suddenly Cor sprung his upper body up and placed his hands on the sides of the Prince's face to pull the younger male away from his manhood, and into a deep kiss. Both mouths were open and both men exchanged their saliva through their tongues. The older male then wrapped his arms around the Prince, picked him up, and pinned him down beneath him on the bed. In this position, Cor was on top of Noctis as the older male continued to kiss the younger male while grinding against each other.

The warrior pulled away from the Prince for a moment to split on his fingers, then he placed those fingers near Noct's entrance, caressing the younger's male butt while making his entrance wet. The younger male's eyes became wide as he knew what Cor wanted to do him.

"H-Hold up I have something better than that." Noctis quickly interrupted Cor.

"Hmm?" The older male responded. Noctis blinked off the bed to his chopped black trousers and pulled out a bottle of lubricant. Then he blinked back on the bed in the exact position Cor had him in.

"Here." The prince spoke with a flushed, embarrassed look on his face. Cor smirked at the younger male but did not question why he had the bottle.

The older male grabbed the bottle and pushed on it to get the lube onto his fingers. He applied it to the Prince's entrance while kissing him.

Noctis slightly jumped at the coldness of the lube, but he eventually got used to the feeling since Cor was warming him up. Noctis groaned as he felt Cor insert a finger into him. The younger male wrapped his arms around Cor and hugged and squeezed him. Not the best feeling to have something enter you from where things usually exit.

Cor felt the prince squirm around beneath him as he penetrated his entrance with his finger. He kissed the Prince's forehead and continued to loosen the Prince's entrance with lubed up fingers. The older male inserted a second finger.

"A-Ah-!" Noctis groaned out.

"Breathe deeply and relax." Cor stated with his deep voice.

"Y-Yeah as if that were easy to-Mmph?!" Noctis was interrupted as Cor enveloped his mouth with a kiss. The prince could still feel Cor exploring his insides with his fingers, loosening him up, but he didn't mind thanks to the distraction with the kiss. Noctis closed his eyes and breathed deep breaths. Moaning as Cor played with his nipple with his hand, and penetrating his entrance below with the fingers of his other hand.

Noctis could have sworn that the older male had inserted a third finger into him. The prince started to breathe rapidly.

"Relax. It will make it less painful for the real thing." Cor commanded as he pushed and pulled his fingers back and forth within the Prince.

Noctis wondered if Cor's large "real thing" would even be able to enter him. Regardless, the prince did his best to relax and moaned as Cor worked his fingers inside his entrance for a good two minutes. The younger male eventually got used to the new feeling of having something inside his entrance.

At this point, Cor was fully erected from preparing the Prince. The older male removed his fingers, positioned Noctis's legs wide apart from each other, applied a moderate amount of lube on his manhood, and he inserted the tip of his erect cock into the prince in a missionary position.

The younger gasped as he felt the thickness of Cor penetrating him.

"S-Slowly…!" Noctis gasped out.

Cor nodded and took his time as he fully inserted himself into the younger male. Noctis panted and breathed deep breaths rapidly. The older male lowered his head to plant kisses on the Prince's neck, giving Noctis time to get used to the new feeling. Cor noted the younger male was tight and that he was most likely taking away his innocence, but they both lusted for this.

When the older male heard the Prince's breath slow down to a moderately calm paste, he moved his lower hips back and forth slowly. Noctis moaned as Cor thrusted himself in and out of him. The Prince hugged his arms around the warrior's back, using his body for support as the new sensation was slightly painful.

Cor groaned as the prince squeezed his body against his. He watched as the younger male breathed heavily against his chest. His Highness had unlocked a pleasurable sensation within the older male. The prince's body was shamelessly sexy and Cor already felt himself precumming and wet inside of him as he thrusted back and forth.

The warrior breathed heavily as he sped up his paste, forcing a moan out of Noctis. Noctis placed his arms around Cor's shoulders and panted heavily. He felt a pleasurable feeling as Cor repeatedly struck a specific spot in his lower regions. The older male lowered his head to kiss Noctis on his lips while still thrusting himself back and forth. Deep, panting breaths were felt upon one another during the kiss. Both men were sweating. Noctis groaned

"C-Cor! I'm about to-"

"Do it." The older male commanded, who was also near his climax.

Noctis moaned loudly as the older male pushed him to his limits, climaxing all over both of their abdomens. Cor immediately pulled out afterwards and groaned loudly as he pumped himself and came all over the prince's body.

* * *

The warrior then gently laid down next to the prince with his stomach facing up and his back to the bed. He turned to face Noctis, and the prince turned his head to face him. Both of them were still panting and breathing heavily. After a moment of recovering their breaths, Noctis chuckled at their situation.

"We're a mess…" The prince said as he placed a finger on the cum on his abdomen from both Cor and himself. Cor grinned at him and spoke.

"Indeed we are."

"I'm all sticky and gross." The prince smiled at the older male.

"Then let us shower." The warrior suggested.

"Sounds good." Noctis grabbed one of Cor's hand, and then they both warped instantly to the showers. The older male chuckled as he suddenly found himself standing naked with the Prince in the bathroom. He complemented Noctis.

"Nice trick."

"I know right?"

The prince turned on the shower head and they both entered under it. The two of them soaked under the hot water. Noctis grabbed a nearby bottle of body wash(something they both desperately needed) and applied it all over himself. He tossed the bottle at Cor who caught it with ease. The older male did the same.

"Hey Cor, I'll wash you."

"Wha-" Cor didn't have the chance to reject as the prince already had soap in his hands and was now caressing it over the older male's chest and abdomen.

"Mmm?" The older male grunted and stood still, allowing the Prince to clean him.

Noctis made sure to take his time, circling the older male's nipples, and moving down to rinsing Cor's muscular abs left to right. The prince cleaned him spotless.

Noctis then proceeded to wash the older male's manhood and his testes. Cor growled in response as the Prince "washed" his privates.

"Is His Highness enjoying himself?"

"Definitely. I can tell you are." Noctis smirked at Cor at he saw the older male become erect again.

"…"

* * *

After the two had finished showering trying their best not to fool around in the bathroom, they were both cleaned up and back in their regular clothing. Noctis wore his usual Prince Fatigues without the jacket and Cor only had his Crownsguard Uniform. They were both back in the bedroom. Noctis sat down on the bed and Cor sat back on the wooden chair he had pulled out earlier. The prince spoke first.

"Cor, I need a favor."

Cor stared at the Prince and nodded, awaiting for him to continue. Noctis spoke again.

"Come with us to Altissia and help me save Luna."

Cor sighed.

"You cannot rely on my strength. I wasn't there for your father…I'm sorry."

Noctis looked down at the floor, discouraged at the rejection, but he shook his head and spoke.

"…I wasn't there for dad too. I realized now that what happened to him was inevitable…but, I will be there for Luna! I won't lose her!" Noctis stated to Cor. The warrior gazed at the younger male and spoke.

"The Oracle means that much to you?"

"Yeah. She's my childhood friend. I like her…and I like you." Noctis admitted to himself.

"Help me save her Cor. I don't know if I can do it with just Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto…"

Noctis reached out with one of his hands to grab one of Cor's hands. Cor's body became tense at the contact. He was worried the Prince would develop affection for him. Unfortunately, the opposite was true as the older male developed the same affection in return. Cor squeezed the younger male's hand.

"I will accompany His Highness to Altissia to secure the Oracle's safety." The Marshal responded with his serious, deep, voice. Cor's face now reverted to his usual grim manner.

The prince's eyes became wide. He smiled and gave the older male a hug.

"Thank you Cor..."

Cor gently pulled himself out of the hug to face Noctis directly.

"However, you cannot reveal what we have done together to your comrades or the Oracle. I cannot determine what consequences we will both face from them."

And then it hit Noctis. He was supposed to marry the Oracle…yet, he literally just slept with Cor the Immortal. He was sure his father wouldn't be pleased with him if he were still alive…

"Damn. This could be a sticky situation…" Noctis commented to himself.

"Noctis…if you truly love the Oracle. I will give you my blessing to marry her. I won't stop you. Neither will your comrades." Cor stated to the Prince.

Noctis looked at the older male. Cor was back to his usual grim and serious self again…yet behind that face, the prince saw him alone…a sad lone wolf who has lost his comrades.

"Fuck you Cor. What if I wanted you instead?" And Noctis kissed the older male on the lips. Cor did not resist and returned the kiss. The prince pulled back and spoke.

"I'll make Luna understand. She's my childhood friend and she'll understand me…that's why we have to save her."

Cor gazed at the Prince and spoke.

"And, you are certain with your feelings towards me?"

Noctis smiled at Cor.

"Definitely…we'll figure out our feelings along the way. I just want you nearby, if that's fine with you Cor."

The older male grinned and nodded at the prince to acknowledge he would join his party.

"Then I swear an oath to protect the future King of Lucis from harm."

It was settled. Once the others returned with the Regalia, the five men would sail for Altissia in hopes of meeting with Lady Lunafreya and bringing her to safety.

* * *

End


	2. Crisis of Fate

A Night in Altissia

After arriving in Altissia with Cid's help, the group of men went to the Maagho restaurant to gather information from Cid's old friend. There, they learned Lunafreya was under the protection of the first secretary, Camelia. Noctis had reached a compromise with the first secretary: in exchange for evacuating the citizens of Altissia during the day of the rite, Camelia would ensure Lunafreya's protection, at least until she summoned the Hydraean. The men then agreed that Noctis would receive Leviathan's blessing on his own. Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto would evacuate the citizens. Cor would make his way to Lunafreya to escort her to safety. They agreed to sleep in for the night to prepare for tomorrow…However...

Cor stealthily exited the luxurious inn the men were staying in. Tomorrow was too important of a day. Perhaps a calm ride on the gondola will help clear his mind and help him rest without worry. As he was walking toward the docks to one of the gondola crewman, the warrior felt a feint but familiar presence shadowing him.

"His Highness should be asleep." Cor spoke with a deep voice.

"What the-?"

Noctis warped down from a nearby tree and landed behind Cor. He scratched his head and laughed.

"What did I expect? Can't keep myself hidden from Cor the Immortal." The prince stopped laughing and spoke.

"You should be asleep too." Noctis stated to the older male.

"I…need a moment to clear my mind." Cor proceeded to walk toward the gondola.

"Hey wait up!" The younger male chased after Cor. Both men walked towards one of the gondola's crewman. The crewman spoke.

"Care for a ride through Altissia at this hour?" It is spectacular at night." The crewman spoke to the two men.

"Yeah, thanks." Noctis answered the crewman.

"My pleasure. Oh, do both of you mind if I put on my headphones? I enjoy listening to music at this hour, even while doing my job!"

Cor smiled and spoke.

"Do as you desire." The crewman nodded happily and put on his headphones.

Both Cor and Noctis boarded the gondola and sat across from each other. They did not make eye contact with one another, instead, they stared at the waters that reflected the night sky and city lights of Altissia: a sea of stars. As the gondola drifted along the artistic waters, both men sat in silence for several minutes until Cor spoke.

"The people here are expecting to see a wedding between you and the Oracle."

"Yeah…they sure are..." Noctis had to agree. Not that the prince was fully on board with the idea now.

"It would not be a bad idea. You would unify the people within Lucis with this wedding." Cor stated. Noctis responded.

"Not sure if Luna's up for it. I haven't seen her in years."

"If Lady Lunafreya was willing to go through with the wedding, would you honor her wishes?" Cor asked the Prince, now directing his gaze at Noctis instead of the waters.

"I don't know how I feel about her…" Noctis turned his head to face Cor. Now both men made eye contact. The prince continued to speak.

"All I know is that she's an important friend of mine, and I'll do anything to save her. I love her."

Cor felt a knot form in his chest as the Prince told him he loved a girl he had not seen in years. But the prince continued to speak.

"But you know what? I love you guys just as much as I love her." Noctis stated to the older male. The older male smiled at what the younger male had said and spoke.

"Take that statement with you to heart. Your comrades care for you." Cor responded to the younger male.

"Yeah I know." Noctis answered. Cor nodded at Noctis in approval.

Both men then stared at each other in silence as the gondola drifted along the waters. Blue eyes reflected upon one another. Noctis wondered how the Marshal had beautiful light blue eyes after all of the battles he had been through. The man was an ancient legend.

The prince blinked to Cor's seat, sitting directly on the side of the older male. Cor became tense by the sudden closeness from the younger male. The warrior looked at the gondola crewman who was rowing the gondola with his headphones on. The crewman paid no attention to the two and kept rowing.

Noctis reached for one of Cor's hands with his own and spoke.

"I…might like you a bit more than the others." The prince spoke out loud as his face turned red. Cor squeezed the younger male's hand and spoke.

"Noctis…now is not the time nor place for this…" the older male glanced at the crewman. The Prince noticed Cor looking at the crewman and nodded in agreement. They waited until they reached their stop. Once the gondola was docked, the two men thanked the crewman and left to walk into the streets of Altissia at night.

...

...

...

"What an interesting development!" The gondola crewman said to himself as he observed Noctis and Cor walking away together.

The crewman walked away from the gondola in a different direction than Cor and Noctis, and slowly, his figure changed: A black fedora hat appeared on his head, a long black jacket covered the man, and he wore a red scarf with a hooded, gray and white mantle with matching trousers.

Ardyn Izunia hummed to himself as he vanished into the dark streets of Altissia.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Cor pinned Noctis against an alleyway wall and kissed the prince on his lips passionately, completely taking his breath away. The older male pressed his lower region of his body against the younger male, making sure Noctis felt his growing hardness for him.

The prince gasped for air as Cor hungrily made out with him and grinded his body against his own. Noctis spoke as the older male went for his ears.

"C-Cor! We're really doing this out here?" The younger male moaned as Cor licked and sucked the tip of his ears."

The older male couldn't believe how badly His Highness was affecting him. It took a lot of willpower for the warrior to withdraw himself from Noctis. He spoke.

"You're right. We need to rest to rejuvenate our strength for tomorrow."

Noctis nodded in agreement, but he was also disappointed too. Both men were clearly aroused.

"So we're just going to walk back like this." Noctis pointed to their obvious erections.

"You can warp us." Cor suggested to the Prince.

"Hadn't thought about that yet…" Noctis smirked at the older male.

"Or, if His Highness desires...we can sleep at a different inn for tonight." Cor said as he approached the Prince and reached out beneath the younger's male chin with his hand, to tilt his head up to look up at him. The older male gave Noctis a sexy grin.

The younger male felt a sexual heat radiating from Cor. Noctis was not going to pass up the opportunity to spend some time alone with the Marshal again.

"Definitely." Noctis grinned as he placed his hand on Cor's hand, and they warped away from the alleyway.

The two of them eventually found a different inn located on the western side of Altissia to spend the night in. They both checked themselves into a 1-bedroom room. Their room was cozy enough for the two of them, the walls were antique and light brown. The bed was queen sized with white sheets and puffy white pillows. Two brown wooden dressers sat on the side of the bed. Across from the bed was fireplace that seemed to not have been used as it was clean. And a bathroom was interconnected with the bedroom and was completely white. The room was illuminated by two beautiful lamps hanging above the fireplace.

Noctis yawned and kicked off his black boots. He took off his shirt and trousers, leaving only his black boxers on. The prince walked over to the bed and dropped on the bed, so that his chest and abdomen made contact with the white sheets.

"Mmm...Niceee..." The younger male cuddled into the bed. Cor subsequently removed all of his clothes after Noctis had done so. The older male only wore his white briefs as he approached the bed and gently laid himself on top of Noctis. The older male's stomach caressed against the Prince's back, and their legs rubbed off against one another. Cor wrapped his arms around the Prince's upper chest, and then the older male lowered his head to kiss Noctis on his cheek. Noctis breathed deeply as he felt the Marshal's arousal poke his butt.

"W-Woah. We should sleep-" Noctis gasped out.

Cor caressed the Prince's body with his own body and licked the younger male's left ear. He whispered to the Prince:

"Sleep? Mmm...then make room. His Highness is taking all of the space on this bed by being in the center."

"Right..." Noctis rolled his eyes and then he rolled his body away from Cor. The prince would sleep on the right side of the bed.

Cor laid on his back on the left side of the bed. The older male felt as if he were sinking into the bed; it was gentle and the sheets were comfortable. He would easily get a good night's rest.

"Lights out." Noctis commanded. The lamps were instantly turned off.

Cor slept on his side so that his back was facing Noctis. The prince figured the older male wanted to sleep instead of cuddling. Noctis did the same as the older male and also slept on his side, so that his back faced Cor and his face was facing the outside of the bed. Slowly, the Prince felt himself drifting to sleep...

Until an arm was wrapped over his chest and pulled the younger male into a warm, strong, scruffy body.

"Huh...?" Noctis bubbled out weakly.

Cor placed his left arm underneath the younger's male head, and caressed Noctis's chest and body with his right arm. The older male pressed his toned body against the younger male's smooth back. The Marshal moved his head toward the top of the Prince's face. Noctis turned his head to see Cor slowly coming down on him from above...

The older male's lips connected with the younger male. Noctis gasped as he felt Cor's tongue penetrate his mouth, lusting to taste him. At the same time, the older male had moved his right arm further down to the Prince's lower regions, and he slipped his hand into the younger male's black boxer to jerk his erection off.

"C-Cor..." Noctis moaned with pleasure.

"Shh...go with the flow...My Highness..." Cor whispered as he kissed Noctis on the lips again.

...

...

...

Noctis didn't remember the rest, but he was extremely positive he slept more than well that night. Both men were able to get a full night of rest thanks to having privacy away from their male comrades.

* * *

Altissia -The day of the rite-

Cor and Noctis met up with their other three comrades in the morning and boarded the gondola to discuss their strategy during the rite. They all wore their Crownsguard fatigues with their jackets on(With Noctis wearing his Prince's fatigues with his jacket on). The five men sat down on whatever seats were available on the gondola. During the ride through a linear road of water within the city of Altissia…

"Stop taking pictures of me." Cor covered his face with his hand as the group of men were riding in the gondola.

"I can't help it! When do you ever see Cor the Immortal in broad daylight? Gotta snap some pictures to level up my photography skill! I even got a couple of shots with all of us in it." Prompto happily exclaimed.

"Hold up, save those ones Prompto." The prince stated to his friend.

"You bet!" the camera man smiled. Ignis coughed before speaking.

"Anyway…Noctis, we must make sure the empire does not harass the Hydraean during the rite."

"Gonna be tough to pull off with the rest of us on evacuation detail." Gladio commented.

"What about Luna?" Noctis asked.

"Leave the Oracle to me. I'll find a way to her during the rite." Cor responded to Noctis.

The prince nodded in understanding at the Marshal.

"That means you have to receive Leviathan's blessing alone. Think you can handle it Noct?" Gladio challenged the Prince.

"Not like I have a choice. I'll force her to forge a covenant with me if I have to." Noctis replied in a cool manner.

"Stay flexible and stay alert Noctis." Ignis advised to the Prince

"All right, I got it."

Once the gondola reached its stop. Noctis separated from his comrades and headed for the cathedral to watch Luna give her speech. Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio went their own separate ways to begin the evacuation of the citizens of Altissia. Cor followed Noctis into the massive crowd of people as they stood awaiting for the Oracle to give her speech.

Once Cor saw Lunafreya approach the pedestal to deliver her speech, he tapped the Prince on the back of his shoulder.

"We go our separate ways from here. Take care of yourself." Cor commanded to the younger male.

"You too." Noctis responded in return.

While Lunafreya was delivering her long, passionate speech to the residents of Altissia, Cor escaped into the crowd, disappearing from the Prince's sights. He blended in with the residents and made his way closer to the Oracle.

Cor heard a segment of the Oracle's speech:

"…I will commune with the Hydraean. But first, I offer you my solemn vow: On my honor as Oracle, I will not rest until the darkness is banished from our world and the Light is restored!"

The crowd cheered for the Oracle and went wild at this statement. Honestly, even Cor himself was moved by Luna's resolve…

 _No wonder His Highness loves her…but…_

This was a perfect opportunity for Cor to slip into the cathedral and secure the Oracle's safety as the crowd was cheering.

"Bless you all." Lunafreya ended her speech and bowed to her audience. She saw Noctis in the crowd and nodded at him. The Oracle walked back toward the cathedral, entering it. As the doors closed behind Luna, Cor decided it would be best to sneak in from the side. The Marshal made his way to the left side of the building, and already saw three magitek soldiers guarding the entrance.

 _No doubt there will be more of them inside the building._

Cor debated if it was wise to take them out now, or later when Leviathan was summoned as the Hydraean would stir chaos in the city, distracting all the guards.

The Marshal smiled and made up his answer. One of the magitek soldiers was instantly split in half as Cor slashed his way in. The Marshal leapt off the fallen soldier and easily sliced the heads off of the other two soldiers. He charged into the building and ambushed the soldiers unaware of his presence.

Then, everyone heard Luna singing, awakening Leviathan from the depths of the water behind the cathedral. The rite had begun.

* * *

Trident of the Oracle in hand, gazing at the Hydraean with resolve, Luna was not going to back down until Leviathan forged a covenant with Noctis. The giant water serpent dove straight down with her mouth open to kill Luna, but the Oracle held her trident forward to defend herself.

"Leviathan!" A beam of light blasted into the sky, repelling Leviathan away from her. The young lady shouted.

"I vow the King will prove himself worthy!"

Leviathan understood the Oracle was dead serious about forging the covenant. The Astral would allow the rightful King of Lucis to forge a covenant with herself, if he proved himself worthy, otherwise, the serpent would devour everyone in sight.

A massive tidal wave rose and approached Altissia, but it did not fall or crash down due to Leviathan's power. Luna breathed deeply in relief.

 _The rest is up to you…Noctis_

* * *

Cor hacked and slashed his way through countless magitek soldiers inside the cathedral. He made swift work of them as their mechanical parts fell onto the tiled, spotless floors of the cathedral. None of these magitek soldiers proved to even be worthy of his time. Cor was just on another level compared to mindless minions. He exited the cathedral through the backdoors and saw Lunafreya standing still at the alter, holding a rather large trident in her hand.

Cor then saw Prompto riding an aerial motorcycle with Noctis on it. They were approaching the Hydraean. Leviathan sent multiple water apparitions of herself at Noctis to destroy the motorcycle, but the Prince easily deflected everything, sparks of steel broke the aquatic apparitions.

Cor smiled, proud that the future king of Lucis was willing to fight the Astral to acquire her powers. Cor made haste toward the alter, jumping and running from platform to platform, until he finally reached the Oracle. Luna's white dress was damaged and she firmly gripped the Trident of the Oracle in one hand.

The Oracle sensed someone behind her and turned around. She gasped as she recognized the man.

"Sir Leonis!"

"Lady Lunafreya…please address me as Cor." The older male spoke. Luna nodded in understanding.

"Then please call me Luna…Cor, are you here to help Noctis forge a covenant with Leviathan?"

"No. That is something His Highness must accomplish on his own. Instead, I am here under orders from him to escort you to safety." The Marshal stated to the Oracle.

"Noctis…" Luna smiled and held a hand to her chest. She knew he would be concerned for her well-being. The Oracle discarded her smile and looked at Cor to speak.

"I will stay until the King has received the Hydraean's blessing. After that is done, I will retreat with you when Noctis is safe." However, The Marshal objected.

"Altissia has become a battlefield. If you care about His Highness's feelings, you will retreat with me now and live to banish all darkness in the world as you promised in your speech. Noctis values your life greatly."

"You heard my speech...but, I-I cannot leave Noctis to fight her alone! I value his life too!" Luna argued to Cor.

"It's dangerous here!" Cor shouted at the Oracle. He walked toward Luna and grabbed her free hand. He would drag her to safety if he had to. However, Luna forcefully withdrew herself from his grasp.

"Please Cor! I have to be here for Noctis!"

The warrior growled at her. Suddenly, both of them heard Leviathan roar loudly. They both watched and gasped as they saw the Hydraean knocked the Prince out of mid-air, and into a block of debris. Noctis was injured.

Cor felt a strong dark presence sneak up on both himself and Luna. He quickly turned around prepared for battle; to defend the Oracle with his life.

?: "Oh? What have we here? It is quite dangerous here…for the both of you."

* * *

The stormy waters of Altissia raged about as a tall whirlpool engulfed the surroundings of the city. The winds were ruthless and the weather was gray.

Leviathan was too strong for the Prince to handle alone, Noctis was done for. The Hydraean had simply tossed his body aside like a ragdoll after a few minutes of combat. Noctis landed on a platform, resting his body…but in the corner of his eyes, he saw both Luna and Cor cornered by that damn chancellor Ardyn. The three of them were at the alter where Leviathan was summoned by Luna.

Noctis watched in agony as Ardyn outwitted both Cor and Luna in battle. The chancellor summoned a sword and pointed it toward Luna and Cor. The prince screamed.

"NO!...Luna! Cor!"

Ardyn had clearly heard the prince screaming from a distance and smiled. This was just going perfectly. The chancellor spoke.

"Ah, it's too bad you're not really immortal isn't it Cor?"

Cor glared at the man before him, panting for his breath. The older male glanced at Luna who was crouched down on the ground, breathing to regain her strength. She was in no condition to fight even with the Trident in her hands. Their lives were in danger. The Marshal growled at Ardyn and spoke.

"Why are you here?"

"Me? Just here to enjoy the sights of Altissia…" Ardyn responded then ignored Cor. The Chancellor shouted at the top of his lungs toward Noctis.

"Oh Prince! Who's life shall I take first! Lady Lunafreya, or Cor the Immortal?"

Noctis's eyes went wide. He couldn't move his body. He had used up all of his strength fighting Leviathan...

 _No...No!…NO!_ The prince was helpless.

"Hmm? No response? Well no matter…" Ardyn humbly walked toward Luna. Cor's eyes went wide with rage.

 _Don't you dare!_

Ardyn slowly approached Luna and spoke

"Now about that ring-"

And then the Chancellor's right arm was sliced off before he could even finish his sentence. A dagger was held within the palm of that right arm and it fell to the floor. Blood splattered and gushed out from Ardyn's right arm all over Lunafreya and the Immortal warrior. Luna looked at the Marshal in complete shock as a red aura had engulfed Cor. Cor's eyes had become red and he quickly dashed toward Luna, picked her entire lightweight body off the floor with one arm(Luna grabbed her Trident in the process and grasped it firmly), and leapt far away from the Alter, retreating from the Chancellor by leaping quickly and further away through the use of floating debris and platforms.

Ardyn sighed.

"How rude. That man certainly lacks manners…" The Chancellor watched as his right arm re-materialized from darkness. He smiled and waved at Noctis with his newly recovered arm. He then shouted at the top of his lungs again:

"It seems your friends are fortunate today! Unlike you!" Ardyn chuckled at the future King lying helplessly on the ground. A dropship lowered itself near Ardyn and picked the man up off the ground. Then, it accelerated off the battlefield.

The prince smiled.

 _Luna's safe...Thank you Cor_ …Then Noctis closed his eyes.

* * *

Luna gasped and kicked herself off of Cor the moment she saw Noctis close his eyes.

"Ugh?!" Cor lost his energy and fumbled on the ground. He was out of breath and Luna's kick threw him off course. The Marshal had used what remaining strength he had to elude death. The Leonis bloodline is that of a Lion: vicious and defensive when a life is in danger. He laid on the ground and watched as Luna stood up and prayed.

"I'm sorry Cor! But it's Noctis!" Luna focused her prayers and her ability as an Oracle onto the Trident: Calling upon the deceased Kings of Lucis to lend their strength to Noctis. Beams of light ascended into the sky from various tombs hidden away in Lucis. Their lights flowed directly into Noctis, reviving the prince. Luna's trident disappeared from her grasp and she crouched down on the ground, breathing heavily to preserve her strength.

Noctis floated in the air, his powers completely awakened thanks to Luna's effort. He conjured all of his royal arms and proceeded to relentlessly assault Leviathan with every weapon within his Armiger arsenal in aerial combat.

Cor slowly stood up and watched in amazement at His Highness.

The Hydraean stood no chance as Noctis unleashed volleys of weapons relentlessly. Noctis broke off all of Leviathan's wings, and then he summoned the Trident of the Oracle to slay the Astral directly through the center of her body by carving the water serpent's stomach open. It was over: Noctis had won.

The prince scanned his surroundings for his allies: He spotted Cor and Luna far off on a distant platform. Using the last of his strength, Noctis warped himself to their location and fell on the ground. He had no more energy remaining. He closed his eyes to rest.

* * *

"Noctis!" Luna cried out. She tried to make his way over to him, but she too, was out of strength and fell down on the floor. She reached for Noctis's hand before resting her eyes.

Cor then realized that the giant tidal wave surrounding Altissia was now going to crash and fall on the three of them. He shouted at his fallen comrades.

"Get up! We need to get out of here!"

It was no use. Both Noctis and Luna had feinted and the giant whirlpool of water was closing in.

Cor growled in frustration.

"I will not die from a humiliating death such as drowning!"

Cor picked up Noctis with his left arm and Luna with his right arm. He slowly trudged himself along the destroyed city of Altissia, only to collapse under the weight of his comrades.

Cor had reached his limit. The older male breathed deeply and allowed the rain from the storm to fall on his face. He took Luna's hand and placed it over one of Noct's hand. The man slowly crawled to the other side of His Highness, and grabbed the Prince's other hand. He squeezed the younger male's hand and closed his eyes, accepting the fact that the three of them would ultimately be washed away to death.

...

...

...

...

...

"There they are! Prompto speed up the vehicle now before the wave hits them!"

"I know I know! Get ready to grab them Gladio!"

* * *

Darkness. Complete Darkness. Noctis felt parts of his body awakening. He opened his eyes slowly and felt light from a window seeping into his eyes. The prince groaned, his whole body was sore. He awoke on a rather large comfortable bed in what seemed like a luxury room. The prince sat up on the bed and noticed someone sitting on a big red chair in front of him with their face turned away.

"Hmm? Awake now?" Cor stood up from the red seat and glanced at His Highness.

"Just about awake...and you? Are you okay? I saw what you did to Ardyn..."

Cor smiled and responded.

"His Highness need not worry about me. I have recovered far earlier than you and the Oracle."

Noctis's eyes went wide at what Cor had said. The prince had to ask:

"Is she awake!? I need to see with my own eyes if she's-"

"Would you like to see her? She's in the bedroom nextd-"

"Yeah! Let's go right now Cor!" Noctis hopped out of the bed with a giant smile on his face and grabbed Cor's hand. Then he quickly sprinted out of the room dragging the older male with him.

"Noctis! There is no need to rush ourselves!" Cor spoke with an annoyed tone.

"I have to rush!" The prince stood in front of the door to the room Lunafreya was resting in and he kicked the doors opened. Cor gasped as Noctis was still holding his hand and the Prince was not letting go.

Inside, Prompto, Gladio, Ignis, and Luna all jumped as the doors were forcibly opened. All of them were drinking a cup of tea and Prompto had spilled his tea over the crotch of his pants.

"Ow ow ow ow!" The blonde male cried in pain as hot water attacked him. He quickly got a cold cloth to cover himself down there.

Gladio and Prompto were seated on their own red chairs at a circular table drinking their tea, while Ignis was seated in a red chair close to the window drinking tea. Noctis noticed the man had gotten a new pair of glasses and that a giant gashing mark cut through his eyes.

Gladio saw that Noct was holding the Marshal's hand, which was somewhat strange. The prince spoke.

"Ignis, you're hurt..." Noctis spoke with concern.

"A small sacrifice in the greater battle...and mind your manners in front of the Oracle, Noctis." Ignis scolded.

The prince glanced at the woman who sat up from her bed. Luna stared at Noctis, and he stared back.

"Luna!" Noctis shouted at his long term childhood friend who was somewhat startled by his sudden intrusion."

The prince ran to Luna's bedside still unaware he was dragging Cor with him. The older male was finally freed when the Prince let go of his hand to hug Luna with both arms. Cor breathed a sigh of relief, but then saw in the corner of his eye that Gladio was giving him a weird look. The Marshal glared back at him, scaring the muscular male to look in another direction.

"Noctis! You are hugging me…too tight!" Luna cried out.

"Sorry…" The prince withdrew himself and felt several tears drip down from his eyes. Noctis tried his best to smile as tears of happiness forced their way out of him.

 _She's alive…_

The Oracle smiled at her childhood friend and wiped his tears away with her gentle hand.

"So we finally meet dear Noctis. I…I am unprepared on what to say or do…but I am glad to just be able to see your face and smile once more…" This time Luna felt tears falling out of her eyes. The Oracle wiped her face and did her best to smile.

"...I missed you Noctis..." She could barely hold herself together.

And then it happened: Lady Lunafreya allowed her feelings to takeover and she cried in front of the men. Noctis offered his shoulder to his beloved friend and held her securely within his arms.

"You're safe now Luna." The prince ensured her.

Luna continued crying and spoke.

"I-I shouldn't be crying! I'm so happy Noctis…I'm doing my best not to cry…" Unfortunately her words failed her as more tears dripped down from her face onto Noctis's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. I'm a guy and I'm crying…Nothing wrong with that. Bet you I could cry more than you can Luna." Noctis did his best to cheer his friend up. Luna chuckled at the statement the Prince made to her and her tears stopped as soon as they started.

Prompto shed several tears at the reunion between Noctis and Luna, while Gladio and Ignis were smiling at the scene. On the other hand, Cor felt a knot in his heart form as he saw Noctis and Luna hug each other deeply. Luna saw Cor standing behind Noctis and she spoke to the Marshal.

"Cor, I shall forever be in your debt. You have saved my life and allowed me to share this moment with Noctis and everyone…Thank you so much! I will not throw away the life granted to me ever again." The Oracle solemnly expressed her gratitude.

Cor was just shocked. He had no idea how to respond to Luna…Was he happy? No, he was definitely not happy. The older male shed a couple of tears and faked a smile.

"It-It is no trouble. Anything to save a friend of His Highness..." Cor gulped and swallowed as several tears dripped down his face.

Prompto gasped,

"C-Cor the Immortal is crying?"

"You can't be serious..." Gladio was shocked, but he already knew the reason why the Marshal would cry.

"Did I miss something?" Ignis spoke wishing he wasn't blind and could see the scene unfold before him.

"Cor?..." Noctis turned his head and saw that Cor did have several tears dripping down from his face.

Cor looked away from the Prince and spoke.

"Excuse my emotions…I-I am overcome with joy to see His Highness united with the Oracle." Cor lied to the Prince and wiped the cursed tears off his face.

Noctis gasped. He knew what was going on. The prince turned to face Luna and spoke.

"Luna...you're my friend right?"

The Oracle nodded.

"Yes Noctis. I will always look after you." Luna smiled, her tears completely gone.

"Then I want you to look at me, and what I'm going to do right now…and then tell me the truth if you'll still be friends with me after what I do."

"…Noctis?" Luna was slightly unsure of what the Prince was hinting at.

The prince smiled at Luna and gave her one last hug, before he stood up from the bed and walked toward Cor. Cor slowly backed away from the Prince.

"Noctis what are you doing? Don't leave the Oracle alone." The older man growled weakly. Cor then realized he had backed up into a wall.

"Stop it Cor." The prince stated to the older male.

"No don't-!" Cor said as a last defense, but it was too late.

The prince had blinked in front of the older male and placed his right hand behind Cor's head, then he pulled Cor into a deep kiss in front of all of his closest comrades. Prompto and Gladio dropped their cups of tea, Lunafreya let out an extremely loud gasp, and Ignis did nothing.

Cor was defeated. The older male felt tears drop out of his eyes as he kissed Noctis in front of his comrades; comrades that looked up to him. Nevertheless, Cor shamefully enjoyed the passion he shared with Noctis…once both men were done kissing. The Marshal looked away from everyone, his face completely red.

The prince turned to glance at Lady Lunafreya, who still had an expression of shock written all over her face and body. Noctis spoke.

"Are you still my friend Luna?" The prince felt several tears drip down his face…he had exposed himself to everyone.

A million thoughts ran through the Oracle's head. What she had witnessed was the last thing she expected Noctis to develop…but both Cor and Noctis has risked life and limb to save her.

Tears dripped down her face as she realized Noctis would not love her in a way she had expected, but her frown eventually became a smile…She nodded at the two men with understanding and spoke: Addressing the important question Noctis had asked her.

"Always. I am so proud of you and happy for you dear Noctis."

...

...

...

* * *

End. This fanfiction was made for personal enjoyment only, but I welcome all feedback. The next update won't come out for at least 1-2 weeks.


	3. The Promise

Warning: This chapter contains a LEMON. You have been warned.

* * *

Altissia Docks

With Lunafreya alive and well, the Oracle decided on her own free will to join the group of five men on their journey to the continent of Niflheim, and to the Imperial capital: Gralea. Lunafreya handed the Ring of Lucii to Noctis and stated to him that he will eventually use it should he need the ring's power to counter evil.

Niflheim stole the Crystal from Insomnia and since then, the days have been short while the nights have been longer. More daemons were appearing as well. The Crystal would be the key to countering both the long nights and the daemons.

Currently, the group of 6 were in the process of boarding a ship from the ruins of Altissia. It was a clear sunny day as waves of water splashed along the remaining docks of Altissia, at least the ones that were still intact from the destruction Leviathan caused.

"That is not a good idea. We will be entering enemy territory, putting your very life at expense." Ignis clarified to Lunafreya.

"I am not afraid of death. This is how I will repay you for your loss of vision after I summoned Leviathan. Please let me accompany all of you." The Oracle responded back to the blind man.

"Sure." Noctis said casually. Cor spoke immediately.

"Your Highness are you sure that is-"

"Why not? We'll protect her. Plus she has that trident. I feel better leaving it with Luna for now."

The older male snapped back.

"I risked my life to save Lunafreya. If she is harmed in any way, then my efforts will be for naught!"

Gladio spoke,

"Calm down Cor. "His Highness" says it's fine and that we'll shield her. Or, are you jealous the Oracle might sway the prince away from you?" The muscleman smirked at the Immortal.

The Marshal blushed and glared at Gladio.

"Watch your mouth Shield of the King. Be careful with your words if you don't want that tongue of yours to be cutoff." The older male threatened the muscleman, while still blushing about the statement Gladio had said.

"Oh man! This is like one of those love triangles: But between Noct, Lunafreya, and Cor!" Prompto carelessly exclaimed to the group. Both Cor and Noctis felt their face flush up.

At the mention of the word love triangle. Lunafreya giggled out loudly and spoke.

"Dear Prompto, I have no interest in participating in such a trivial matter. I only want to assist the future King of Lucis: Noctis. Who is also a dear friend of mine. I wish to remain close to him until the very end, just as all of you have from the very beginning." Luna proudly stated to the men.

"Luna…" Noctis was moved by his friend's resolve.

The prince grabbed one of the Oracle's hand with his own. They both made eye contact and nodded in understanding. Noctis glanced at his comrades and spoke:

"Luna will be fine. We're sticking together till the end: All of us."

"Hell yeah!" Prompto cheered and placed his hand on top of Noctis and Luna's hand.

"Of course! What's a King to do without his royal guardsmen?" Ignis stated.

"Hmph. You can count on me!" Gladio smiled and helped the blind Ignis place his hand on top of Prompto, and then the muscleman placed his hand on top of Ignis.

Cor looked at his comrades: Luna, Gladio, Prompto, Noctis, and Ignis were all smiling proudly at him(Although Ignis is blind). The older male grinned and placed his hand below Noctis and Luna's hand. He firmly grasped the both of their hands. Cor glanced at Noctis and spoke.

"My sword and body are at your disposal Your Highness."

Noctis blushed at the thought of Cor's body "being at his disposal"...

"S-Stop that Cor. Just call me by my name too: "Your Highness" doesn't sound right coming from you, since you're older than me."

Cor chuckled and complied.

"Understood Noctis."

"What? Guess that means I can call you a brat." Gladio exclaimed.

"Or a lazy bum!" Prompto added on.

"A child that doesn't eat his vegetables." Ignis stated.

"You guys suck." Noctis frowned and removed his hand from the pact his comrades had formed, breaking the circle of hands.

Everyone but Noctis laughed out loud. Even Luna chuckled at the bond between the prince and his comrades. The prince looked at Cor and Luna, they were both laughing together. Noctis sighed and a smile eventually formed on his face: His comrades had still accepted him as their King: even with his current relationship with the Marshal.

Cor grinned when Noctis eventually smiled, and then the Marshal glanced at the Oracle. She was still wearing her ragged white dress that was damaged from her encounter with Leviathan. The older male spoke.

"Luna, you will need to wear something different. Those garments will hold you back should you find yourself in the middle of combat."

The Oracle glanced at her clothing and nodded in understanding.

"I-I understand what you are saying…What shall I do?" Lunafreya asked and glanced at Noctis.

Noctis held his hand to his chin, thinking. A light bulb appeared above his head.

"I got just the thing for you. Gotta do some shopping back in Lestallum, and then we're heading straight to Niflheim."

The group nodded and understood what they had to do.

"Time to head out." Noctis stated to his comrades as they all boarded a boat.

.

.

.

* * *

-Several weeks later-

Imperial continent of Niflheim

The group of 6 were all boarded on a train headed for Cartanica. Ignis insisted to travel to the Royal Tomb hidden there so Noctis could claim a royal arm, further increasing his power to face the Niflheim empire.

Outside the train, it looked like Niflheim was a barren land of dust. The sky was blue, sunny, and partly cloudy, but dust traveled throughout the air and there were a few scattered trees around the environment.

Prompto, Gladio, and Ignis were seated across from each other on the train seats at the left side of the train. Gladio had a seat to himself, while Prompto and Ignis sat together on the opposing side of muscleman.

Directly across the train aisle from the three men were Cor, Noctis, and Luna:

Cor and Noctis sat at the right side of the train together in the same seat. Across from the two men sat Lunafreya with her new attire.

Lunafreya had replaced her ragged white dress with a white T-shirt and a black jacket very similar to the jacket Noctis wore in his Prince's Fatigue. The black jacket was more of a battle garb and looked like a vest as she did not zip the jacket up. She wore a black miniskirt, and underneath her miniskirt were black biker shorts. To ensure that the skirt was tightly secured, Lunafreya equipped two silver belts wrapped around her hips, that secured her white T-shirt from flowing and her skirt from dropping. Her elegant white heels had been replaced by black boots. Overall, she matched the appearance of Noctis(but with a white T-shirt) on her upper half of her body, and matched the appearance of Iris for the bottom half of her body.

Cor and Noctis's outfits remained unchanged, Noctis wore his Prince's Fatigue without his jacket while Cor wore his only Crownsguard Fatigue.

The prince was seated in the inside near the window of the train and he was asleep on Cor's shoulder. Cor sat near the aisle, his legs spread apart, and his arms folded. He grunted as Noctis shuffled his head around his shoulder to make his slumber more comfortable. Lunafreya sat directly across from Cor with her hands held together on the top of her black mini skirt and her legs closed so that her kneecaps were touching one another.

Lunafreya smiled at her sleeping friend and glanced at Cor to speak.

"May I ask how you became so close?"

"That is...hard to explain…" Cor lied, not wanting to expose a scandal to the Oracle.

"I understand. I will not pry…I wanted to tell you: I am happy for the both of you."

Cor nodded at the Oracle's response and spoke.

"You really love him that much?"

The blonde-haired woman sighed.

"Of course…"

"He loves you as well." Cor smiled at Lunafreya. She returned the smile and responded.

"Of course he does…" Then the Oracle chuckled.

"But I believe Noctis has found someone he loves even more…It is surprisingly cute to see a magnificent warrior such as you Cor, and dear Noctis, engaging in romantic-"

"Okay. You have made your point." Cor interrupted quickly, slightly blushing.

The Marshal overheard the three men sitting across the aisle laughing.

Lunafreya smiled innocently.

"Sorry…but I cannot help teasing a little. It is important to laugh while we can before our situation becomes grim."

"Hmph. Just don't overdo it…" Cor managed to smile.

Lunafreya nodded in understanding. Cor spoke again, with a more serious tone.

"As the Oracle, you have the ability to commune with the Astrals…but it comes at a cost: Is this true Luna?"

Lunafreya sighed and stared at Noctis's face, to make sure he was really asleep. The Oracle responded to Cor.

"Yes, but I will be fine for now…If I do not reach out and listen to The Six, my physical well-being will not suffer."

Suddenly, Noctis opened his eyes and spoke.

"Then don't reach out to them. Give it a rest and leave it to me."

"N-Noctis. You were supposed to be asleep!" Lunafreya complained.

"Can't sleep with the two of you talking in front of me." Noctis smiled and lightly punched Cor's cheek with his fist.

"Great job getting that info out of her Cor."

Lunafreya gasped at Cor.

"You knew he was awake!" The older male chuckled and explained himself.

"Indeed. It would hurt us to see you in a weakened state on our way to Gralea. I advise listening to Noctis and to shut out all communication with The Six."

Luna squeezed her hands together and stared at Noctis. She spoke.

"Gentiana will be watching over us. I do not wish to ignore her, but I believe she will understand in this case. She will find you and assist you soon dear Noctis."

The prince smiled.

"That's fine with me. The more the merrier…Actually, Gentiana was in some of the pictures Prompto took. She was smiling in a couple of them too."

… _Does that mean Gentiana watches me while I'm asleep? What if she saw Cor and me doing…uh…_

"Really? I would love to see photos of her." Lunafreya interrupted Noctis's thoughts.

"No problem my lady!" Prompto happily exclaimed across the aisle and tossed his camera into the Oracle's lap. The young male was obviously eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Oh! Thank you." Lunafreya held the camera and took her time to scroll through the many photos the men took on their journey.

Indeed, Gentiana had mysteriously appeared in some photos. The Oracle also saw photos of the men battling various enemies and daemons they encountered in different environments. She saw caves, forests, camps, chocobos, Noctis blasting magic at monsters and allies, a ton of Prompto selfies, a group picture of her comrades and their allies on Cape Caem, Iris, Cid, Cindy, and Cor…However, compared to Noctis, Prompto, Gladio, and Ignis: there seemed to be a lack of photos involving Cor.

"Cor, there are not a lot of photos of you? Why is this so?" The Oracle asked.

"You that interested in me?" Cor smirked at Luna.

"Y-Yes?" Luna smiled, somewhat charmed.

"There's not a ton of pictures of him because he was too "cool" to tag along with us in the beginning." Noctis answered and continued to speak.

"Don't get used to relying on me", "I'm going on hiatus to watch the Nifs", "His Highness must seek other royal tombs to become stronger." The prince impersonated The Marshal.

Cor ruffled the top of the Prince's hair in a rough manner with his hand and spoke.

"You needed to learn how to survive without my help. I assisted with guiding you to your first royal tomb, and with the assault on the imperial base."

"I could have spent more time with you if you came with us from the start…" Noctis frowned at the older male.

"Oh…" Cor frowned. _So that's what this was about…_

"I'm here now. I won't abandon the rightful King to Lucis."

"You better not. Once we take our Crystal back from the Nifs and reclaim Insomnia. I'm going to rebuild our home. I need everyone's help. It's what dad would want." Noctis stated to both Cor and Luna.

Luna's breath became still at the mention of Noctis's father. Her eyes saddened but she quickly hid it. The Oracle nodded.

"Of course Noctis. I will do everything in my power to help you."

"Glad to have you on board Luna." Noctis smiled at his dear friend.

Although Noctis did not notice Luna's quick change in emotion, Cor was able to detect it since he was sharp.

…

…

…

* * *

Cartanica

Eventually, the train reached Cartanica station. The group of 6 made their way to the elevator and took it down to the quarry of Fodina Caestino. Luna insisted to remain near Ignis to protect him; she knew how to wield the Trident of Oracle and was not blind. Surprisingly, the group had no trouble trekking their way to the royal tomb even though they had to operate some control panels and fight a stinky malboro.

With the addition of Cor and Luna, the group easily made short work of minor enemies. Ignis was also able to exploit the weakness of the malboro even though he was blind. Noctis claimed the Royal Arm: The Katana of the Warrior, and the group of 6 made their way back to Cartanica station.

"...I believe a shower is necessary before we board the train." Luna stated with concern as they entered the elevator and rode it up. The fight with the malboro in the swamp left a putrid stench on the group.

"Please Noctis...I do not wish to offend the passengers with this stench…" The Oracle felt sick. Never had she had to fight with wild beasts and a stinky malboro.

"There may be a place in Cartanica station where we can cleanse ourselves. Let us wash off this stench before we resume our journey." Ignis commanded.

"Fine by me, I'd hate to stink up the train." Noctis agreed.

The group rode the elevator up to the station and miraculously found a nearby inn in walking distance within the station. The exterior of the inn looked brand new and polished, with clean white walls and a strong, study roof covering it.

"Was this here before?" Prompto wondered to himself. The camera man didn't recall seeing an inn when they first arrived at the station.

"Don't care. We need to wash off." Noctis walked straight into the inn with his comrades behind him.

The prince approached the front counter and spoke with the innkeeper. The innkeeper was your usual generic man.

"Three rooms please. We won't be staying the night, just need to rinse off." The prince handed the man a bag of gil. The innkeeper took the bag of gil and spoke.

"Ah but of course! I noticed the stench...Make yourselves at home and feel free to stay the night if you desire."

"Gladly." Gladio smirked at the innkeeper.

"Well…I shall make my way to my room to wash off this smell immediately." Luna announced and speed-walked toward her room. When the men heard the Oracle shut the door behind herself, Prompto spoke.

"She sure likes to keep a clean image. She's so pretty…"

"First it was Cindy, now you're interested in The Oracle?" Gladio smiled at Prompto.

"Don't forget Aranea." Ignis smirked.

"H-Hey! Noctis, you don't mind right? You're not even going to marry Luna!" Prompto complained.

"Uh, no comment. Good luck with that buddy, you'll need it." Noctis cheered his companion on.

"You don't think I can do it huh? Just watch me! One of these fine ladies will fall for the mysterious, noble, devilishly-handsome Prompto."

"Uh-huh." The prince spoke sarcastically.

Noctis jumped when he felt a strong, rough hand grabbed his hand. Cor the Immortal stared at him and spoke.

"Let's shower so we can be on our way."

"Y-Yeah, definitely." Noctis agreed. The prince glanced at Prompto and Gladio.

"Can you two help Ignis to the bathroom so he can shower?"

Gladio grinned and spoke.

"Oh I see why you got three rooms now. We would have been fine with just two rooms in consideration of Lady Lunafreya, but you wanted "personal time" with The Marshal."

Prompto gasped and held his hand to his chest.

"Is that true Noct? You don't want to bathe with me, Ignis, and Gladio just like we did while we were camping several times? Three handsome guys exposed in front of you…but you pick Cor..."

"T-That's different! It's not like that!" Noctis blushed. Cor chuckled and placed his arm around the prince's shoulder. The older male spoke.

"He would rather bathe with me. I'm taking him now." And then Cor dragged Noctis away to their room.

"Noooooooo Noct!" Prompto cried out.

"Let it go Prompto. We have already come to terms with the Marshal's relationship with Noctis. Now if I can get some assistance to the bathroom…" Ignis stated to his comrades.

Prompto sighed and both the camera man and Gladio guided Ignis to their room.

"Well…If none of these ladies fall for me, I guess I'll always have you two!"

"Yeah, just not in "that" way." Gladio quickly clarified.

…

…

…

* * *

Cor shut the door behind him and locked it.

"You're in a rush today." The prince said while removing his clothes. He tossed his Prince's Fatigues aside and walked to the bathroom, completely nude in front of Cor. The Marshal did the same with his Crownsguard Fatigues and walked after Noctis. Both of them were naked.

"We stink. Malboro stench can sicken you if not washed off quickly." Cor explained.

"Yeah. Luna wasn't going to leave without a bath." The prince responded and turned the shower knob on to HOT.

"I'm not surprised. She is a lady." Cor said as he entered the shower with his prince. The Marshal spoke again.

"Malboro stench aside, Lunafreya can fight. I'm surprised at her capability since she lacks experience in combat." The older male grabbed some body wash and began applying it to his toned body. Hot water from the shower sprinkled on both Cor and Noctis, rinsing the malboro stench off.

"She surprised me too. Looks like she won't be needing that much guarding after all. Both of you are strong…" Noctis spoke as he rinsed his hair with shampoo. The prince continued to speak.

"…It was cool seeing you two sweat in battle. You have a different look when you're trying to kill something you know?"

"I do not show mercy when our lives are on the line." Cor responded.

The older male squeezed some body wash on his hand and began applying it to the Prince's chest. The bathroom began to steam up due to the hot water.

"It's kinda hot…" Noctis stated.

"Indeed..." Cor said as he continued to rub body wash onto the Prince's chest, his shoulders, stomach, his back, and his butt.

"Seeing you sweat in battle…and in front of me doing that to my body. It's hot." The prince spoke directly to Cor and placed his hands on the older male's broad shoulders.

"I have my reasons…" Cor stated as he wrapped his arms around the Prince's bacl and pulled him into his body. Noctis immediately felt the older male's hard on grind up against his.

"Mmm…" The younger male enjoyed the embrace. He looked up and began kissing and licking the Marshal's neck while grinding his lower regions against Cor's cock.

The older male groaned and instinctively pinned His Highness against the shower walls: passionately kissing the prince's lips. Cor slipped his tongue into the younger male's mouth and caressed the prince's chest with one of his hands, playing with the younger's male erect nipple.

Noctis breathed in ecstasy as Cor pushed against him, stirring up his sexual desires.

The older male opened the shower door and lifted Noctis up into his arms. He carried the prince to the bedroom. The younger male objected.

"W-Wait we're still wet from the shower!"

"Thought you liked seeing me hot and sweaty." Cor tossed Noctis onto the bed.

Noctis felt his wetness seep onto the bed sheets. He looked at the man who stood at the end of the bed: Cor was smirking at him, his naked body still wet and shiny from their recent shower.

The prince licked his tongue and smirked, his arousal had grown harder. Noctis spoke.

"I sure do."

"What do you desire right now?" Cor asked, placing a hand on his aroused cock and pumping it in front of the prince.

Noctis sat up from the bed and scooted himself to the edge of the bed, so that his face was in front of Cor's lower region.

"I want this." Noctis licked the tip of Cor's cock. The prince took the head of Cor's erection into his mouth and licked and sucked on it furiously.

Cor moaned from the pleasure as the prince made his dick even more wet. He placed a hand on the back of the prince's wet hair and caressed him, urging Noctis to take more of his arousal. Noctis complied and deep-throated the older male. The Marshal groaned as he felt his massive erection hit the back of prince's throat and being pumped at the same time.

Noctis sucked and moved his lips and tongue rhythmically to please the older male. He sucked hard with his lips, back and forth, to create a pleasurable motion. He withdrew himself from Cor to breathe; the prince's lips were moist with saliva and precum from Cor. The younger male licked his lips and glanced up at Cor.

"Already cumming? Guess I'm that good…"

"I usually do not engage in pleasurable activities…until you came along." Cor responded and crouched down to kiss the Prince on his lips, licking his own precum off of him.

"Mmm…good thing I'm alive then. Would be a waste if you never acted on your sexual desires old man." Noctis said as he licked Cor's lips and placed a hand on the older's male erection, jerking him off.

Cor growled at the younger male and motioned for him to get back on the bed. The older male pushed Noctis to lay on his back, and also got on the bed himself.

Cor lowered himself to lick the Prince's balls, up to the tip of his cock. He played with the erection with his tongue and took all of Noctis into his mouth, sucking him hard.

The prince felt himself becoming tense and moaned at the pleasure Cor gave to him. Cor only sped up his pace, taking the erect cock into his mouth, and sucking hard up and down.

"U-Ugh…Cor…" The prince moaned in delight.

"Enjoying it?" Cor paused for a moment to speak, glancing up at His Highness while licking his lips. The prince's cock was now moist and had become a sweaty mess.

"Fuck me." Noctis pleaded while looking at Cor lustfully.

The older male nodded and stood up. He walked over to his Crownsguard Fatigues to grab a small bottle of lube out. Noctis chuckled and spoke.

"When did you buy that?"

"A side item I purchased while you were buying new garments for Luna in Lestallum." Cor smiled at his prince.

The older male got back on the bed and flipped Noctis around, so that the prince was laying on his stomach and his head was facing forward.

"Uh…what are you-"

Noctis jumped as he felt Cor's tongue at his entrance. His hot tongue was licking the outside of his hole, teasing it, and eventually penetrating it.

Noctis gasped,

"You're really doing that to-"

The prince moaned and squirmed as he felt Cor wiggle his tongue inside his hole, further opening his entrance. The Marshal enjoyed the sounds Noctis made and caressed the younger male's buttocks.

"C-Cor…! I want you now…" The prince moaned, he felt himself precumming against the bed.

"Patience Noctis." Cor commanded in a deep voice.

The older male squeezed the prince's buttocks roughly one more time, before removing his hands and then adding lube on his fingers. He inserted one finger into the Prince.

Noctis grunted, the feeling was still uncomfortable. He preferred the older male's professional tongue. Cor pushed his finger in deeply, and then out. He repeated the process for 20 seconds as he heard the Prince relax his breathing. Then the older male inserted two fingers into the Prince's hole.

"D-Dammit Cor…give me the real thing…" Noctis spoke breathlessly as he felt Cor move his lubed up fingers back and forth inside of him.

"Relax. You'll get it…" Cor spoke and licked his lips. He placed his other hand over Noctis's smooth back and caressed it downwards, eventually massaging his butt. Eventually, Cor placed three fingers inside of Noctis.

"F-Fuck…" Noctis groaned out. _Cor the Immortal? More like Cor the "really big"_

After a moment of prepping the prince's hole with his three fingers, Cor laid on top of Noctis and kissed and sucked on the Prince's ear. Noctis moaned as his ears was sensitive. The younger male could feel Cor's scruffy chest and stomach rubbing against his back. The older male then kissed the back of the prince's hair and he adjusted his legs so that they were between the prince's legs, and so that Noctis had his legs spread out.

With his hand, Cor inserted the head of his cock into Noctis's entrance, slowly penetrating the younger male with his whole erection.

"A-Ah…Cor…" Noctis breathed out deeply.

"Noctis…"

Once Cor was fully inside, he wrapped his arms under the prince's arms and pulled his body tightly toward his own. The older male slowly pushed his hips forward and back, so that his aroused cock was sliding in and out of Noct's ass with ease.

The prince moaned as Cor eventually sped his rhythm up. He could feel the Marshal's wetness encroaching him due to their recent shower. Once Cor felt that Noctis had become used to his member penetrating his insides, he began to fuck the prince more deeply. Eventually Noctis was just trying his best to breathe as Cor fucked him quickly and roughly.

The bed rocked up and down as the older slammed his hips into the Prince's ass. Noctis groaned as his insides were stirred up by that huge cock that belong to the Immortal. The younger male felt his precum leak onto the bed every time Cor thrusted inside of him.

The older male moved his head toward the side of the Prince's head and kissed him on the cheek. The prince turned his head to the side and kissed the Marshal on his lips.

Both men were breathless and a sloppy, wet kiss was exchanged as Cor continuously fucked Noctis during the process. Noctis tried to slip his tongue into Cor's mouth, but it was near impossible as the older male's lower region was constantly slamming into his butt.

Instead, he closed his eyes and gasped and breathed hard every time Cor thrusted into his g-spot. Sweat dripped from Cor's face onto the younger male's face. Cor freed one of his arms from Noctis and placed a finger near Noctis's mouth. In response, Noctis licked the older male finger and sucked on it as if he were sucking on his cock.

Cor groaned at the sight before him, he was now nearing his climax as he felt an ecstatic feeling stir up within his cock due to his constant penetration of the prince.

"Noctis..."

Cor's breath was heavy and deep. He thrusted his hips even faster against the Prince's body.

"I'm reaching my limit…" Cor moaned out.

"Do it. I want you inside me…" Noctis stated to the older male, moaning every time the Marshal's cock slid deep into him.

The prince could no longer hold out as a feeling of pleasure swept the inside of his cock. Noctis gasped out loudly as he felt cum burst out from his cock and onto the bedsheets.

At the same time, the Marshal pumped his hips rapidly into Noctis one last time, before he groaned out a manly roar and came into the Prince; his cum exploding deep within Noctis. The younger male could already feel the older male's cum leaking from his asshole.

Cor slid his cock out of Noct and rolled over to the side of the bed on his back, gasping for air with his eyes closed.

"Ah…ha…ha…" Noctis breathed out deeply for air. The younger male was still laying on his stomach, but he turned his head to face Cor.

The older male opened his eyes and turned to face the Prince. They both took rapid breathes, blue eyes focused on one another. After recuperating from his large climax, Cor spoke.

"Looks like we'll need another shower…"

The Prince nodded and responded.

"Yeah…and we're definitely not sleeping on this bed tonight…Not with our mess on it…"

The Marshal nodded in agreement.

"Then we leave as soon as we clean off."

Both men agreed on that statement. They took a minute to recover their breath due to their massive climax, and then they both walked toward the bathroom to shower again.

Cor and Noctis stood in the shower. The prince turned the shower head on and hot water sprayed on both men. Cor began applying body wash to himself again, until he suddenly felt Noctis behind him. The prince had wrapped his arms around the older male's waist and was standing behind the Marshal. Noctis leaned his head on Cor's strong back and spoke.

"Cor…promise you'll stay with us even after the end: after we get our Crystal, reclaim Insomnia, and rebuild our home…I want you there with me…please…"

Cor grabbed one of the Prince's hand with his own, and gave him a tight squeeze.

"I promise Your Highness…I will not abandon you Noctis…"

"Haha…Thanks…" Noctis chuckled happily.

Both men then began to rinse their mess off, doing their best to cleanse themselves while avoiding another sexual build up.

* * *

After everyone had showered, washed and dried out their clothes, and ensured that the malboro stench was no more, the group of 6 met at the inn entrance. Noctis and Cor were last to arrive.

"Took you two long enough…" Gladio was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. The muscleman winked at both the Marshal and the Prince. Cor made no reaction but Noctis felt heat rise up to his face. Prompto, Ignis, and Luna were sitting on a wooden bench together nearby.

"So…we can't sleep here?" Prompto asked the group. Hoping for a favorable response.

"The longer we remain here, the easier it will be for the empire and the chancellor to locate us. We best be on our way." Ignis stated.

"Indeed. We leave now." Cor agreed with the blind man.

Lunafreya stood up from the bench and glanced at the Prince.

"I'm ready Noctis." Noctis smiled at her and spoke.

"Onto the train then. Ladies first."

The group of six made their way out of the inn and onto the train. The trained started up and eventually left Cartanica station toward Tenebrae.

…

…

…

* * *

"My my…they have made quite the mess here…"

The innkeeper stared at the bed Cor and Noctis had fucked on. It was soaking wet and smelled of sex and male ejaculation.

The innkeeper chuckled to himself.

"Ah...too bad you are easy to locate…Noctis..." The innkeeper's figure then shifted into Ardyn Izunia. The chancellor vanished into thin air, his laughter echoing throughout the inn.

…

…

…

* * *

On the way to Tenebrae

On board the train, Noctis was seated down on one of the many seats. Thankfully, this one had a table for him to rest his arms on. Sitting across from him, was none other than Cor. Both were dressed in their usual Prince Fatigues(no jacket) and Crownsguard Fatigues.

The prince stared out the window. It was still the same dusty and dry weather outside, but for some reason, Noctis thought he could make out some snow clouds in the very far distance. Although, it was most likely his imagination.

"Something on your mind?" Cor stared at Noctis with curiosity.

"Not really…can't believe we're stopping by Tenebrae though. It's Luna's home…Where is she anyway?"

"I can find her for you. She is on board the train with us." Cor stated to the Prince.

Noctis glanced at Cor and smiled at the older male.

"Hey, I can find her myself."

"No, relax while you can. It is but a small task. I'll be back with the Oracle." Cor grinned at his Prince.

Noctis blushed, Cor did have a sexy grin. The prince nodded.

"T-thanks Cor…"

 _Anything to see you react to me like that…_ Cor thought to himself.

The Marshal got up from his seat and began walking through the train's sections. He checked the various compartments and searched high and low for the blonde-haired, blue-eyed Oracle.

After walking through a half-dozen sections, he saw Luna in the sleeping headquarters of the train section. She was seated on the bottom bunk of a bunk bed, her eyes gloomy and sad.

* * *

Cor coughed to himself as he opened the door to her room. Luna looked up at the Marshal.

"Oh…Cor…"

"You look like you need someone to talk to."

"Cor…it's about Noctis…Please close the door behind you." Luna spoke with concern.

Cor nodded and entered the room and shut the door behind him. He sat on the bottom bunk across from the Oracle and stared at her.

 _Whatever she has to say…It must be personal…_

Lunafreya held her hands together and squeezed them. She looked down at her hands and spoke.

"Cor, Do you remember how Noctis says he wishes to reclaim Insomnia and rebuild it together?"

"Of course. We will all assist him. You wish to help Noctis, do you not?" Cor responded to Luna.

Luna squeezed her interlocked hands tightly. She spoke again.

"I believe we can accomplish what Noctis desires…but…"

"But...?" Cor urged the Oracle to say more.

"Noctis…He will…he will…he will sacrifice himself to take back Insomnia…but he won't be there to rebuild it..." And finally, Luna glanced up at Cor with tears dripping down her face.

"What...What are you saying…" Cor refused to believe it.

"If we continue this journey to the end with dear Noctis…He will die for us!" Lunafreya cried out loud. The Marshal objected.

"He will not. I will be there to protect Noct-"

"You cannot protect Noctis against his destiny! The Six have told me Noctis is the only King left capable of banishing the Immortal Accursed from our world, and to do that, a King must extinguish the Accursed in his physical form…but also in the afterworld to remove him permanently from the universe…"

Cor swallowed a gulp and spoke.

"We told you not to commune with the Astrals…Explain yourself..."

Luna glared at Cor.

"I cannot ignore my duty as an Oracle…it is impossible…The Niflheim Chancellor: Ardyn Izunia. The one who's arm you sliced off with your katana to save my life…Gentiana informed me Ardyn is the Immortal Accursed…He is the primary reason behind the longer nights and the hordes of daemons."

Cor spoke,

"And you are saying only a King can remove that Accursed man from the world permanently?"

The Oracle frowned and more tears dripped down her eyes as she spoke.

"A King's life…Noctis will die to defeat Ardyn."

 _No…that cannot be…!_

Cor punched the bunkbed with his fist.

"I will not allow Noctis sacrifice his very life for us."

"There is no stopping Noctis. He already made his decision the moment we left Altissia. The Astrals do not lie about the forthcoming events…" Luna cried out to herself.

The Marshal growled.

"Then I object what the Astrals say, and I advise you to do the same. Ignore them."

Luna shouted at the older male.

"Cor Leonis! You would be objecting the Gods themselves! We cannot change-"

"No, we WILL change Noctis's fate! I will find a way to save Noctis and vanquish Ardyn from our world." Cor barked at Luna. The Oracle gasped and frowned…she spoke weakly

"I…I do want to find a way to keep dear Noctis alive...but it is impossible. A king must give his life to banish the Immortal Accursed…I am powerless to stop Noctis…"

Cor placed his rough hand on one of Luna's shoulder and glared at her face. Luna stared back, frightened at how close the Marshal was to her.

"So you're going to give up!? If you truly value his life, then you would reject the Gods and save him yourself!" Cor lashed out at Luna.

"You speak of madness Cor! I, the Oracle, rejecting the Astrals and their prophecy!?" Luna barked back at the older male.

"Who cares if you are the Oracle or not! What matters is that we find a way to keep Noctis alive! Do you want that or not!"

Luna swallowed a gulp and cried.

"Wh-What can we do!? I don't know how to save Noctis!"

Cor sighed and removed his hand from Luna's shoulder. The Marshal stood up from his bunkbed.

"We will find a way together…before we reach the end…I cannot live without Noctis as our King."

"Cor…" Luna spoke weakly as she observed the look of resolve on the older male's face.

Cor glanced at Luna and spoke.

"Promise me you will work with me to find a solution to save Noctis. Until then, do not tell him anything. I do not care if the Astrals speak the truth, actions speak louder than the words of a prophecy. We won't let Noctis die."

The Oracle nodded and stood up to face Cor.

"...I will do my best, to save Noctis for our sake."

Cor smiled at Luna, relieved that she was on his side. He spoke.

"Good. We should return to Noctis now. He was wondering where you were-"

The train stopped suddenly and an explosion was heard from the rear end of the train.

"Ahh!" Lunafreya shouted as she fell forward into Cor's chest due to the train suddenly stopping.

Cor caught her and landed against the wall. The older male growled and helped the Oracle stand back on her feet. Cor spoke.

"We're stopped…I'm worried about Noctis. We need to get back to him now."

"Agreed. Let us make haste!" Lunafreya sprinted out of the sleeping headquarters toward the rear end of the train. Cor quickly followed after her.

Both of them went through each section of the train until they spotted a giant hole toward the rear section of the train. They both jumped out and saw Prompto and Noctis fighting an army magitek soldiers on their own.

"We must help them!" Lunafreya conjured her Trident and ran out into the battlefield, impaling a magitek soldier with her weapon.

"Watch out Luna! They explode! They're trying to blow up the train!" Noctis shouted at his friend. Luna nodded and bashed the magitek soldier away from her with her trident, almost like a professional golfer. The soldier landed near other soldiers and exploded along with them.

Cor wasted no time to rush out into battle, slashing and kicking away the magitek troops away from the train.

"About time you showed up! I kind of missed you." Noctis said and he grinned at the Marshal before he blinked away to dodge an incoming attack.

"Kind of? We'll have to make up for lost time…" Cor responded as he performed a Link-strike with Noctis against an magitek axeman. The poor axeman became a pile broken parts and crumbs.

"Noct! They're rolling out the big guns!" Prompto shouted as an imperial tank appeared on the battlefield, its main gun targeting the train.

"Everyone, stay back on the train!" Noctis demanded from his comrades. The prince warped to the tank and destroyed its engine. The tank subsequently exploded afterward but Noctis had warped away in time.

Meanwhile, Cor, Lunafreya, and Prompto hopped back on the train. It had begun moving again.

"Gladio and Ignis fixed whatever stopped the train! We're moving again!" Prompto exclaimed to his allies.

"Noctis!" Lunafreya cried as she saw the train abandoning the Prince.

"He'll be fine." Cor reassured the Oracle.

Indeed, Noctis warped back to the roof of the train. The prince spotted multiple soldiers on board and wiped them out quickly.

"Let's help our King." Cor stated to both Prompto and Luna. They both nodded in understanding.

The three of them scattered throughout the various sections of train to clear out soldiers who had snuck on board. Meanwhile, Noctis warped to approaching airships and began destroying them from the inside one by one.

Cor urged Luna to make her way to the front of the train where Gladio and Ignis were. He felt more confident in her survival if she was with them. Prompto and Cor made their way up to the roofs of the moving train to scan for more hidden enemies.

Cor looked at the sky and saw that Noctis was in the process of destroying the last airship. Suddenly, Prompto screamed.

"Cor! Look out!"

And someone had smacked the back of Cor's head without him detecting it. The Marshal gasped and fell onto his stomach, miraculously not falling off the train. His vision blurred and he slowly blacked out. The last thing he heard was Prompto shooting as his unseen attacker, and Noctis screaming the blonde male's name.

…

…

…

* * *

End


End file.
